Clone
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: what if Jacob wasn’t dead
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Clone

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: 

RATING:

SPOILERS: season eight on wards 

CATEGORY:

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: what if Jacob wasn't dead

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please 

NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it.

DRESSES: Brides maid dress bj681 and headpiece il5062. Bride dress fy41110 and head piece eb2454. All found on 

Chapter 1

The tok'ra operative Jacob and Selmac was working under cover in Baal fortis for two months to gain Intel in what he been up to since the defeat of Anubis. When Baal set a trap to catch the tok'ra spy, all he had to do is wait, till one day When his jaffa caught him, Baal showed up.

"Well, well who do we have here" Baal said smirking

"The tok'ra get enough Intel on what you are up to Baal" Selmac said

"Well to bad you won't be around to see what I really got plain but you will make a interest test subject, take him to the holding cells" the two jaffa took Jacob to the holding cells till Baal want to see him again.

Two days later the jaffa showed up and zatted Jacob once to knock him out then drag him to the rings where he was beam down to the surface. Then drag in to a room and put on a table and tied down and then Baal showed up to started his experiment on Jacob.

Two and half years later Jacob managed to escape by cutting his bind with a small blade he had hidden after they gave him some lunch one day. Jacob knew it was drug, so he was able to hide the food under the mattress and he was able to pretend to be asleep when they took him into the lab.

Soon as they were gone he got up and look around see other bodies that was there. He was shock by it all, then he heard foot steps, so he quickly grab a shape blade and hid it in his pants then went back and layed down on the bed and pretend to be asleep. When he came to Baal was looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"You have been a wonderful test subject, take him back to his room" 

"You're going to pay for this Baal"

Baal laugh as six guys showed up and took him to he room, they all were arm with tranquiller darts guns train on him. Once in the room they close and lock the steel door.

Two days later with Selmac help he pretended to be sick, so one of the guards when to give him his lunch when they saw how pale he look and the sweat that was going from him.

When he went to touch his for head, Jacob open one eye partly to see where the zat gun was soon as he and Selmac knew. He open his eyes and quickly reach the zat and open it and shoot the guy then he quickly zat the camera and stood behind the door waiting for more to run in to the room so he could also zat them. Three more walked in and over to the guy, so he zat them also and he took their weapons with him

He noticed that the guys were wearing earth clothes and also the meal he was getting was from earth. After changing clothes, he then check their wallet for any information on the guys and also he got all of their money and ran out of the room and up the stairs, He zat four more people there and look around to notice that he was in a house.

He quickly ran out side and away from the house to the long driveway that was surrounded by trees. The he reach the roadside and started running for a while till he came to a small town called Tacoma and he was able to find a public phone to try to call Sam.

Only to find her number discounted, so he tried Jack, with the same thing, so he also found out that the town was just out side of Seattle, so he went and got him self some thing to eat and then find out where the bus station is. He book him self in a hotel room for he nigh.

The next morning he went to buy some clothes that fit him and a bag an hour before he was on the bus to Colorado Springs.

A week later he arrived at in the springs and he headed to Sam place first to see some one else live in the house. So he ask if he knew where Sam is, the guy didn't know and only live in the house for three months so he left and headed to Jack's place only to find it empty and a for sale sign out side. He then went to Hammond place to find some family living in there and renting the place, so he knew only one place where he can be safe and also find out what going on.

Twenty minutes later, after hitching a ride out close to the SGC he was able to get in to the tunnels with out been spotted and climb down to level twenty two, then he made his way to Sam's lab only to be stop by two SF

"Who are you?" One ask pointing a gun at him while the other was on the phone

"I'm looking for Major Carter"

"How do you know this person?"

"I'm Jacob Carter, host to Selmac" By that time general Landry showed up and heard every thing 

"I'm General Landry did you say Jacob Carter?" 

"Yes, why where is Sam, where is George?"

"I don't know who you are but Jacob Carter died two years ago" Jacob was shock with what he was told

"That was and wasn't me, did you say two years ago?"

"Yes" 

"Can we go to your office, is there any way to contact Sam or George?"

"They are both away" 

"Off world, I suppose, what about Jack, Daniel or even Teal'c?"

"Escort this man to the holding cells till I figure some thing out" the two SF walk Jacob to the holding cells while Hank return to his office and call his friend.

"O'Neill"

"Hi Jack" 

"Hank, what's up"

"Two S.F. found a man near Colonel Carter lab"

"Did he say who he is?"

"Yes he said that he is Jacob Carter host to Selmac" Jack went quiet over the phone 

"Where is he now?"

"Holding cells" 

"Can you send me a photo of this guy"

"All ready did" Hank waited for a minute.

"Hank, that is Jacob Carter, where is SG1 at the moment?"

"Off world till tomorrow"

"I'm on him personally" my way, I want to talk to

"Ok Jack, see when you get here" then the line went dead. Then few seconds later there was a bright flash and Jack appeared in his old office.

"That was fast Jack"

"Well I hope that it is Jacob, but how can that be possible?"

"I don't know Jack, want me to come with you?"

"Na, I can handle Jacob, if it is him"

"Ok, let me know if you need any thing"

"Sure call Thor for me, he owes me one" then Jack left to head to the cell block while Hank got Walter to send a message for Thor help. Jack walk in to the cell block and Jacob stood up.

"Jack" 

"Yes, that's me who are you?"

"Jack it is me, what the hell going on here?"

"You tell me"

" General landry told me that I died two years ago"

" Yes Sam was with you when you died"

"Jack, that wasn't me, it was my clone" 

"Clone?" Jack was puzzled

"Yes Baal set a trap and I fell for it, the next time I woke up I was in Baal lab but I don't know where it was. I saw at least a dozen of me on other tables, he told me that he is trying to make the perfect symboite, host clone"

"We know about Baal cloning, Sam and SG1 found his lab and with the help of the Asgard Sam work out what he was up to but didn't know how he created him self with out any problem"

"He use me as a gunny pig. Jack if you can contact the Asgard they could tell if I'm a clone or the real Jacob" Jack look at the man in front oh him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just then a nurse arrived and Jack turned the shield off and Jacob put his arm through the bars, so that the nurse could take the blood sample. Once she was done he stood back and Jack activated the shield and the nurse passed the sample to Jack and then Jack dismissed her. Once she was gone he passed the sample to Thor.

"I'll let you know soon as I know O'Neill."

"Thanks Thor" and then there was a bright light and he was gone. Jack turned to look at Jacob.

"You were saying about Sam and what did you mean you put SG1 on down time?" Jacob asked.

"After the defeat of Anubis, the top brass promoted me and put me in the big chair. George was also promoted and moved to Washington. The first thing I did that was on my list was promote Sam; but first I had to convince the big wigs. Once they agreed, it was my first job as a General."

"That must have taken a lot of convincing."

"Na, they knew that she deserved it and I was more than happy to pass the good news on." he said, smiling.

"So, what happened after the funeral?"

"I put SG1 on down time and took them up to my cabin for two weeks. Daniel, Teal'c and I were there for Sam and she loved it up there and she can even fish. She was pleased to get out of Colorado Springs, for some space and for some where to think."

"That was good of you Jack, for looking after her."

"I know; you asked me to look out for her."

"Thanks. Did I meet this cop, Shanahan?"

"Yeah. Well the first meeting didn't turn out very good; you asked me what was going on and why I was letting her marry him."

"What did you say?"

"It is her life and I want her to be happy."

"Was she happy with this guy?"

"The day the SGC called about you, she had come around to my place to talk. She was having second thoughts about marrying him but we didn't get a chance to finish because Kerry was there."

"Kerry?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We were… you know… for a while and when Sam found out about us… don't worry, she left me when she figured out that I was still in love with Sam. Just after Sam found out about Kerry, the SGC called and then two hours later Sam was with you when you died. I was up in the observation room when the end came." Jacob nodded his head and waited for Jack to carry on.

"Six months later both George and I were promoted and transferred; we are both in Washington now."

"Ok and what about Sam?"

"Still on SG1; she did transfer to Area 51 for a while until Hank wanted her for a mission and she has been back here ever since." Then there was a bright light.

"Thor, what do you have for me?"

"He is not a clone. I beamed up the other body and took a sample of it before returning here. The one you have buried is a clone; this one is not a clone. He is Jacob Carter."

"Thanks Thor. Is there any chance of putting a marker in him, just in case Ba'al tries to clone him again?"

"It is up to him." Jack turned to Jacob.

"It's up to you."

"Do it." then there was another bright light and Jack, Jacob and Thor were on the Daniel Jackson.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Jacob Carter, would you lie down in this stases pod and close your eyes and relax?"

Jacob lay down and the glass cover closed and he closed his eyes. Then Thor moved a couple of stones and Jack could see a green/blue light flowing over Jacob. Ten minutes later and the light stopped and the glass cover opened and Jacob opened his eyes and sat up.

"It is done O'Neill; both the host and the symbiote are now protected."

"Thanks Thor" Jacob was now out of the stases pod and standing next to Jack.

"Thank you for what you have done for both me and my host but how did you know that I am Tok'ra?"

"Colonel Carter once carried a Tok'ra symbiote which died within her and when she was on one of the Asgard ships they took a sample of her DNA. Within her DNA was the Tok'ra protein marker and I compared it with a Goa'uld protein marker from Teal'c's symbiote and found that there were a few differences between the two."

"We don't use a sarcophagus because our Queen changed our DNA so that we couldn't use it."

"Yes, that is how I knew."

"Thank you for what you have done."

"You are welcome Jacob Carter and Selmac."

"Thor, can you beam us back before the whole base goes on alert because they think that we are missing."

"Contact me if you need anything else O'Neill."

"I will and thanks." then there was a bright light and they were back down in the cellblock.

Jack turned the force field off and opened the cell door and gave Jacob a hand shake and a manly hug.

"We need to talk but first we had better go and see Hank and also send a message to your Tok'ra buddies."

"Thanks Jack. I also wouldn't mind having a shower and something to eat."

"Sounds good to me" and they walked out into the corridor.

"Airman, can you take our guest here to the men's showers and get him some BDU's and then to the mess hall."

"But sir?" Jack put his hand up.

"That is an order airman" Jack said in his General tone.

"Yes sir."

"Oh and another thing, you better show respect for Jacob Carter." The airman was shocked when he heard Jacob's name.

"Yes this is Colonel Carter's father, General Jacob Carter and Selmac, so watch what you say; Jacob's hearing is like a bats" he said with a smirk, making Jacob smile.

"Yes sir, if you care to follow us sir."

"I know the way airman, see you later Jack." then Jacob followed the airman while Jack went to see Hank. A few minutes later Jack stopped to talk to Walter.

"Morning sir, I didn't know you were here."

"Morning Walter; Hank called me. Can you set up one of the VIP rooms for Jacob Carter?" Walter went into shock.

"Did you say Jacob Carter sir?"

"Yep, the real Jacob Carter. Ba'al has been using him as a clone guinea pig for the last couple of years. Don't worry, Thor checked him out and he is the real Jacob and Selmac."

"I understand sir and I'll take care of it right away."

"Thanks" and then Jack walked into Hank's office and sat down to wait, since he was on the red phone.

"Yes sir, he is here." then he pushed a couple of buttons and hung up the handset.

"Jack, what is going on there? Why are you there?"

"Morning to you too, George. Did Hank tell you about our guest?"

"No, who is it?"

"Jacob Carter" the line went quiet and then dead.

"I think he fainted" Jack said but then there was a bright light.

"Jack, did you say Jacob Carter?"

"Yep, he is alive and yes, it is the real Jacob. I had Thor check him over and he is not a clone."

"Clone?" George and Hank said at the same time.

"Yes; Ba'al had him for over two years and was using him as his clone guinea pig."

"Where is he?"

"Having a hot shower and then something to eat. I'm sure he will be pleased to see you George."

"Where is SG1?"

"Off world until tomorrow"

"Did he tell you what happened to him?"

"Yep. Ba'al set a trap and Jacob fell for it; he had him for over two years, using him as a guinea pig for his cloning experiments. He was able to escape over a week ago and came here to look for Sam and us."

"Well, let's go and see him. Does he know?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. I'm still getting over the shock of Jacob being alive."

"Let go and see him. I'm sure that there are plenty of questions he wants to ask."

"True. Hank, care to join us?"

"You two go ahead" Jack and George left the office and headed down to the mess hall for some coffee.

"So, how are you going to tell Jacob about you and Sam?"

"I don't know yet but just in case, I better go and get something. I will meet you in the mess hall."

"Ok" Jack went to the changing rooms and knocked.

"Anyone in here" and then the door opened and Jacob was standing there with a photo and a ring in his hand.

"Jacob?"

"Jack, was there something you wanted to tell me? Where did you get this ring from?" Jack saw the photo and he looked at it and at the princess cut diamond with two smaller ones on either side on an18ct gold band.

"The other you, the clone, gave me the ring. He/you, told me that it belonged to your late wife and you told me that you wanted Sam to be happy and you knew that I was the only one that could make her happy. When you gave me the ring, you also gave me your blessing, if we did get married. I told you that Sam was happy and you snorted at me."

"That's about right"

"After I was transferred to Washington, I asked her out on a date and we have been seeing each other when we can. Three months ago I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"How long did it take for her to answer the cop?"

"Over two weeks."

"I see; and this photo?"

"It was taken two weeks ago at our engagement and house warming party; she knows about the ring and your blessing."

"I just can't believe what I've miss out on; Sam's promotion and awards and now her engagement to you. Tell me, how did you propose to her?" Jack sat down while Jacob continued to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"When Sam returned to Colorado Springs full time, she was house hunting and I helped her, when I was free. She had been looking for three months and most homes were out of her price range. One day I got on the computer to check out available homes and I printed off ten of them; I didn't care about the prices. One weekend we went to look at the homes and she liked most of them until she found out the prices. I asked her which one she loved the best if money wasn't a problem. Since she was driving, she drove to a ranch house we had seen, just outside of the Springs city limits. It was a five bedroom, four bath house, with a double garage and five acres of land. She told me that 'this is the place' and I could see how happy she was when she looked around the place and I could see her thinking.

I asked her if she was sure this was the one and she said yes but it was the cost that concerned her. Luckily, the place was empty, so we walked around the house and stopped to look at the back of the house. I told her 'why don't we buy it' and she looked at me and said 'we'? I said yes, we, and then I got down on one knee and pulled out the box and I asked her right there and then if she would marry me. She was shocked when she saw the ring and she said that it looked like her mother's. I told her it was and that you gave me your blessing on marrying her.

I told her that you asked me 'if it was the uniform that was standing in the way of happiness'? She said that you told her that you were happy with what she had done with her life but she shouldn't let the rules stand in the way of finding true happiness. We both knew what you were trying to say."

"By the look of the photo she said yes."

"Yes she did after what we talked about what you, I mean your clone, had said to each of us. She said yes and I put the ring on her finger and got up and gave her a kiss. We agreed on the house and we went and signed the papers together and moved in two weeks later. That was just over two months ago."

"How much was the house?"

"Just over six hundred thousand dollar."

"Where did you get that kind of money from?" and Jack laughed.

"Sam asked me the same question. It was an inheritance Jacob, from my grandparents. They looked after me when I was young and I spent the school holidays with them. I was the only one who went to visit them when they were living in the cabin. My grandmother passed away when I was thirty and I was married then. They were happy for me. My grandmother passed away when Charlie was two months old but she did see Charlie once before she passed away. My grandfather passed away two years later and I was with each of them when they died. They were married for almost sixty-seven years."

"That is a long time together."

"Yes it was; they did have their ups and down but they stuck it out together."

"Good for them."

"Yeah. The week after my grandfather passed away there was the reading of the will. All of my family showed up, wondering what they were going to get. When the will was read they were all pissed off and shocked. My grandfather left everything to me; the cabin, bonds, stock shares, cash, everything. The rest of the family received nothing because every time they went to see them, it was because they were looking for money, 'their fair share'. But not me; I was there to see them. I helped fix the cabin, replaced the dock and even added another bedroom to the place. Sara didn't like the place and she was there only once, so I usually went up by myself after that."

"Ok, you said Sam loved it up there?"

"Yes she did and after all these years I finally got her to come with me. When she saw the place I could tell that she fell in love with it right away."

"Well that's good to hear, but about the house?"

"Oh that; after the will was read I opened up a new brokerage account and my inheritance was transferred into it. I arranged it so that all the dividends from the stock and the interest from the US Treasury bonds went into it. Twenty years of dividends and interest, along with interest accumulating on the CD's is bought with the cash, well, you can imagine that there is plenty in the account to pay for the house in full up front. We are also going to have it renovated so that there will be more bedrooms, bathrooms, as well as extend and modernize the kitchen and dining area. We are going to have the garage enlarged and an office for Sam."

"Wow, you two have been busy" Jacob was dressed by then and they left and headed to the mess hall after Jack dismissed the airman.

"Yep and we are getting married in three weeks."

"Three weeks?"

"Yep, but George is, well, he was going to give Sam away."

"What about Mark?"

"He's pissed off at her after you/your clone...whatever, died and she broke up with Pete."

"How did she cope with that?"

"She cried for hours Jacob. I felt like beaming myself to his place and knocking his lights out."

"I bet you would"

"But I don't give a rat's ass about Mark, sorry Jacob, but after what he put Sam through after the break up with Pete and your funeral and now the wedding…" he left it at that.

"I understand Jack. At least you, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, Janet…" Jack stopped walking and so did Jacob when he realized Jack was not next to him. He turned to look at Jack.

"Jack?"

"Janet was killed three years ago Jacob." Jacob was shocked.

"What happened?"

Jack told Jacob what had happened the day she died and how Sam and Cassie were that day and afterwards, while they continued walking to the mess hall.

"Jack I'm so sorry; it's obvious that I've missed out on a lot of things."

"Yeah, you have Jacob and a lot has changed. Since you're going to be here on base until tomorrow, I'll get copies of Sam's reports for you to read so that you will get a fair idea about what has been going on here."

"Thanks Jack"

They walked into the mess and George saw them and so did everyone else in the room. Walter had already spread the word about Jacob's return. They walked over to where George was and he stood up.

"As I live and breathe; Jacob this is a shocker. I just can't believe it." they shook hands and hugged.

"Jack has been filling me in on what has been happening around here but mainly about Sam." Jacob sat across from his old friend while Jack went to get them something to drink.

"So, you have been promoted twice, congratulations."

"Thanks. Jack told me that Ba'al had you for a couple of years."

"Yeah he did. I just can't believe what has happened here and out there."

"I know" Jack had returned and gave Jacob a cup of tea while he had coffee.

"What else has been happening while I have been away?"

"The Replicators are gone, the Jaffa are now free and getting along with the Tok'ra, the Wraith are on their way here and the Ori are trying to take over the galaxy and we have teams in the Pegasus galaxy, in the city of Atlantis."

"The Wraith, the Ori? Who or what are they?"

"Well, let's just say that they are ten times worse than the Goa'uld. The Ori can and have destroyed planets because the people on them won't believe worship them as Gods, so they blow up the planet. They even made a super Stargate out of a planet, and it's huge. Their ships are ten times bigger than Goa'uld mother ships and they have destroyed a mothership with just one blast. There goal is to kill all of the Ancients.

The Wraith are like blood suckers. They put their hand over your heart and suck the essence of life out of you and it will kill you."

"That bad?"

"Yes; one Colonel left here looking bit younger than me and when he returned he looked like he was in his eighties because a wraith fed off him and that's what happens within a few seconds."

"Oh God. Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"First things first, Sam and Mark, then Earth. We will have to think up a cover story for your return to the land of the living."

"Good point, Jack."

They talked until lunchtime and then they got themselves something to eat and talked some more. After lunch they went to talk to Hank before George and Jack were beamed back to Washington. Hank got Sam's reports out for Jacob to read for the rest of the afternoon and also got the VIP quarters set up for him.

Jacob was in Sam's lab reading some of the reports about what had been going on. He read one report about what happened to Janet and Jack, as well as the one where they caught Osiris and what happened to Shanahan. Then there were other reports on other missions that she had been on.

When he was having dinner, he read the report on how they defeated Anubis and what happened to Jack afterwards and how Thor was able to remove the knowledge from him. He read about the Replicators; what happened to her? He had just finished reading what happened to Sam when she was on the Replicator's ship and what she was trying to do to her when Hank walked in and got himself some dinner and walked over to the Jacob's table.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, pull up a seat."

"Thanks" he sat down and started eating.

"I see you are reading the report on what the Replicator Fifth did to Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, I was just reading it. It was amazing what she had done and gone through in the ten years she has been here. If it was some one else, they would have been seeing a shrink a long time ago."

"Well, SG1 has been through a lot over the years together. When Jack told me about the program and me being the new CO, I thought he was joking until I saw the gate for the first time and what goes on here, it's amazing."

"I know, when I was dying, Sam told me what she did and what she was asking me to do. I was shocked at first and thought that I might get a second chance and well, I did. Selmac has smoothed a lot of rough edges over the years since we blended and I've realized what SG1 and the other teams do everyday and now and I'm happy for her. She found some thing better than NASA and also has great friends and a future husband as well."

"Yes well, Jack can be a handful some times but she can handle him. After all she has put up with him for nine years" and Jacob laughed.

"Yes she has and I have worked with him several times and know what he is like."

"I know, but at least he always brings his team home."

"True. How long have you known Jack?"

"More than twenty years; he was crazy and wild back then and now, well he is still crazy and wild some times but he has mellowed out ever since being assigned here."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think your daughter might have had something to do with that." and Jacob laughed.

"Well, who knows. At least Sam is happy."

"I know, so is Jack. I haven't seen him this happy since his son was born; it is like he is on cloud nine" they both laughed.

They talked about what had been going on out in the galaxy and also about Ba'al being on Earth. Half an hour later Hank left for his office, while Jacob went back to Sam's lab to read some more reports for a few more hours before going to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Jack returned to the SGC dressed in his civvies and looking for Jacob only to find him in Sam's lab, still reading.

"Hey, still reading?" Jacob looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I still can't believe what I missed out on in the past three years" Jack walked into the room.

"Yeah, now that you are back there is a lot of catching up to do and one of those is named Sam. Shall we, SG1 is due back in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah." They left the lab and headed to the control room.

They talked about the wedding during their walk. They reached the control room just in time for them to see the gate start spinning. So they waited as the wormhole was formed and the iris was closed.

"It's SG1 sir."

"Open the iris."

"I'll wait up here Jack."

"Ok" Jack walked into the gate room just as the iris opened and the four members of SG1 walked down the ramp. Sam saw Jack waiting for her and she passed her gun to the waiting SF and stepped forward so they could hug and kiss. Daniel handed off his weapons and looked up at the control room and was shocked when he saw who was standing there.

"Jacob!" Sam turned to look at Daniel and then they all looked up at the control room. They were stunned.

"Who is he? You look like you have seen a ghost" Cameron said, as Jacob walked into the gate room and raised an eyebrow when he saw Teal'c.

"Teal'c, you have hair."

"Indeed."

"Dad" Jacob looked at Sam, who was still in Jack's arms, staring at him in shock.

"Yes, it's me Sammie."

"But… how?"

"I'll tell you all about it at the briefing."

"Ok" and Daniel, Cameron and Teal'c left the gate room.

"Daniel, I thought Sam's Dad passed away a couple of years ago?"

"He did."

"But then, who is that?"

"Well, as he said, we will find out at the briefing."

"Ok"

Sam, Jack and Jacob were still standing in the gate room while everyone else left. Sam walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek; she could feel the presence of Selmac within him and tears started falling down her face. Jacob pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"It's ok Sam, I'm home now" He was rubbing her back while looking at Jack. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"But, I don't understand?" Jack stepped forward.

"Sam, he is the real Jacob. The one that died two years ago was a clone."

"A clone?" she looked confused.

"Yes; Baal had me for over two and a half years. He was using me as his guinea pig for his cloning experiments but I didn't know what he was cloning until Jack told me yesterday and then I've read the reports."

"But, how do I know you're not a clone?"

"Thor owed me a favour" Jack said and Sam turned to look at him.

"He is the real Dad and Selmac Sam."

Then she looked at her father, who she thought she had lost over two years ago. She then hugged him for dear life, crying like she hadn't cried in a long time. He held on to her while rubbing her back and they were like that for about half an hour before they pulled apart.

"Sam, why don't you go and have your post ops and then we can have the briefing, ok?"

"Ok Jack" she stepped out of her father's embrace and turned to look at Jack, before going to the women's locker room.

An hour later SG1, Jack, Hammond and Hank were all sitting around the briefing room table while Jacob told them what had happened to and also what he and Selmac could remember from that time. He told them how he managed to escape and how he got to the SGC. Two hours later they were all shocked at what they had just heard.

"Dad, do you know where this house is?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do, why?" Sam turned to look at Hammond.

"Sir, I think we should check it out. Who knows what we will find there."

"If everything is still there Sam" Jack said.

"Well, it's still worth a try."

"You have a go SG1" Hammond said.

"Thanks sir."

"I'm going as well; we can beam there, it would be quicker" Jack said and they all agreed.

They left to gear up and then they all met in the gate room. SG1, Jacob and Jack were beamed up to the Daedalus and then Jacob used the computer to show them where the house was and they were beamed down. They were twenty meters from the house and they split up and slowly headed to the house.

When they got close to the house, Jack, Daniel and Sam went through the front and Teal'c, Jacob and Mitchell went through the back door. They checked every room in the house and they were empty. Jacob showed then the door that led downstairs.

Teal'c took point as they went down the stairs and Jacob followed with Sam, Jack, Daniel and Mitchell covering their six. They found the basement empty; they looked around for some clues but there were none. Jacob showed them the room where they had kept him and showed them the marks he had made on the wall in one corner.

"Well, this sure was a bust, lets go home" Jack said.

Daniel got the white stone out and pushed the button once everyone was close together. When they arrived back at the SGC, Hammond knew from Jack's face and a shake of his head that it was a bust.

"The place was empty sir."

"Were there any clues?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Ok, briefing room once you put everything away." They left and went to the changing rooms to remove their assault gear and return their weapons to the weapons locked. They then returned to the briefing room and every one sat down.

"I've spoken to the President and the Joint Chief's and they would like any ideas about how we are going to tell the media about Jacob's return. If any of you have something, please share" they sat there for a moment in their own thoughts.

"I got an idea that might just work sir" Sam said/

"Sam?" Jack and everyone else looked at her.

"Well, we all know that the media and everyone else knows that Dad died of cancer, right?" they all nodded.

"Well, how about we tell the media that my Dad was kidnapped, which is sort of true, and someone else, who looked and sounded like him, took his place because the people who kidnapped him were after some top secret information. After all Dad is a retired Air Force Major General and had access to the Pentagon. The replacement died before he could start his mission; it could be he was visiting family first before the mission but something happened to him and he died."

"What happens if they ask what the illness was Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Drugs; from the amount of plastic surgery he had to undergo and he died from heart failure. As for Dad's return, we could say that he managed to escape and came here to Colorado Springs, where he knew I lived and worked. He didn't realize how much time had passed because they kept him doped up."

"It might work but we will have to dig up the body. I'll get started on the paperwork for having the body exhumed." Hammond said.

"I'll contact Mark but I think it might be a waste of time but I'll try." Sam said.

"Ok. Why don't we all get together again at 0900 in the morning." And they all agreed.

"Ok, you're dismissed." they got up and left the briefing room.

"Dad, would you like to join us tonight so we can talk" Sam asked.

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, at least you will get a chance to see where we live and we have plenty of room."

"Sure, ok."

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't mind barbecued pork ribs; I haven't had them in a long time."

"Jack, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, I'll call and place an order for pick up in what… an hour?"

"Sure, why not."

"Ok, I hope Selmac will like them Dad."

"It was her idea" they both laughed as they headed to the changing rooms.

While Sam was in the woman's locker room she called 'Slayton's BBQ' and ordered two slabs of pork ribs with spicy barbecue sauce and barbecued chicken with coleslaw and a pint of baked beans to go with it. Once she was finished on the phone she changed and headed to the men's locker room to find out if Jack and Jacob were still there. They walked out together, talking, until they saw Sam walking towards them.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep, shall we go?"

"Let's go."

They headed to the elevators and then to the surface and when they got there, Jacob followed them to a silver Volvo XC90 SUV. Sam took her keys out and unlocked the driver's door which automatically unlocked all the doors. Jack opened the trunk and put Jacob's bag in it.

"Whose car is this?"

"Mine Dad; I traded in my car after Jack and I got engaged. You know, start fresh."

"Ok"

They got in and headed off of the mountain and into town and when they got there they stopped at the University of Colorado/CS first and Sam parked the car.

"Sam, why are we stopping here?"

"Cassie Dad, this is her final year here before medical school. She is following in both Janet and my footsteps; when she graduates here she will have a BS in astrophysics'." Sam said, smiling.

"Well, good for her."

"Shall we" they got out and notice that the girls were looking at Jack.

Once the car was locked, they headed into one of the buildings and there were students everywhere. Jack was holding on to Sam's hand and Jacob was following them until they stopped.

"Sam, how can you find Cassie with all these people?" Sam leaned over to him,

"Naquadah Dad" she whispered and he nodded. He remembered she could sense a Goa'uld's presence in anyone, just like Sam and he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They waited there as students walked past them. Cassie was talking to a couple of her classmates when she sensed a presence. She slowed down and looked around and she noticed that the feeling was getting stronger. Then she relaxed when she saw Jack and Sam and she smiled as she approached them. But then she froze when she saw Jacob standing there next to Sam.

"Cassie, are you ok?" one of her friends asked.

"Ah yeah, my godparent's are here and Jacob."

"So what?" she looked at the two girls in front of her.

"You don't understand; Sam's father passed away over two years ago."

"So what?"

"Well, there he is, standing next to Sam." they turned to look at the three of people standing against the wall.

"The bald one?"

"Yes, I wonder what's going on?"

"Who knows, see you later."

"Yeah sure" and the girls left her standing there.

She walked towards them and Jack spotted her and smiled. She smiled back and when she reached them she looked at Jacob.

"Jacob! You're…you're alive" he chuckled.

"Yes I am. How are you Cassie? You sure have grown since I last saw you." and they hugged.

"Hi Selmac" she whispered and then pulled back.

"Have you finished classes for the day?"

"Yep."

"Well, once you put your geek books away come around to the house for dinner in, say half an hour, and you can throw all the questions you want at Jacob. How does that sound?"

"Cool, see you then" and then she ran down the hallway.

"That went well."

"It sure did."

Jack and Sam put their arms around each other as they headed back to the car. The left the parking lot and headed to the restaurant to pick up dinner and then headed home. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the house. Jack pushed the garage door opener and the garage doors opened and Sam drove in.

"Well Dad come on, let's get inside and show you around before Cassie arrives" Sam said.

They got out and Jack had their dinner and Jacob got his bag from the trunk. Sam pushed a red button next to the door and the garage door closed as they walked into the house.

Jacob looked around as he walked in to the big foyer. He could see that there were lots of photos of SG1, including one photo of Janet and Cassie. There were also photos of Mark and his family, Charlie and a couple of him with his late wife and the kids when they were young. He turned to see Sam smiling at him.

"What?"

"There is plenty of time for you to look at the photos Dad. Come on, let me show you to your room."

"Ok; how big is this place?"

"It's big Dad. Come on, by the time we have you settled in Cassie will be here."

"Ok"

He followed her upstairs and walked down a long wide hallway. He could see more family photos on the walls and then she stopped outside a big door. She opened it and walked in, with him right behind. He stopped when he saw the size of the bedroom.

"Sam, is this the master bedroom?" Sam laughed.

"No Dad, our bedroom is bigger." his eyes widened.

"Wow, now that is big."

"Come on, you can put your bag on the seat here and I'll show you the rest of the house."

"Ok"

He put the bag down and she showed him the bathroom adjoining his bedroom first and then she gave him a tour of the rest of the second floor. She showed him the master bedroom last and he was shocked by the size of it.

"Wow Sam, when you had your old house you could put your kitchen, dining and living room all in here" Sam laughed.

"That is what Jack said when we first looked at the place" she showed him their walk in closet and their bathroom.

"Wow, a Jacuzzi."

"Yep Jack is always looking forward to relaxing in it after a long day in the office but he only gets to use it on the weekends, when he is home."

"So, he is not here everyday?"

"No, the Air Force got him an apartment in Washington when he was transferred there. But, now that there are three ships in orbit, he can beam back and forth which is what he has been doing for the last two months."

"Ok, so he beamed in this morning from Washington and beams back here at night?"

"Yep, we save a lot of money that way. Even the President, the Joint Chiefs and General Hammond use it now."

"Wow, but what about NID?"

"They can't use it because, for one, we all have a transmitter disk embedded in us that the computers recognize. Last month the Trust tried to make their own disks by copying one of the ones we had and implanted it into there own agent. The computer went on alert and automatically beamed them to the cells at the SGC."

"Ok, but now can the computer tell the difference?"

"Thor put in an Asgard coded DNA marker in us and we also have the Ancient gene as well, so the computers recognize it."

"But, how?"

"Thor, that's how. We will talk about it over dinner; come on there is just one more thing to show you." she walked to the French doors and opened them and walked outside onto the wide second story deck.

"Wow, it's beautiful here."

"Yes it is; you can see Pikes Peak and the sun set from here, it's amazing" they could see all the way to Pikes Peak. Jacob looked down to the backyard of the house. He could see some small trees and plants everywhere as well as an arched trellis. Sam looked at her father and then back down to the backyard.

"Big back yard."

"Yes it is, down where that big boulder is, that is where the swimming pool is going to be, for the summer months."

"Ok"

"Where the arched trellis is? That is where Jack proposed to me." she said smiling.

"Wow! Sam does Jack make you happy?" He looked at her and could tell from her eyes that she was happy.

"Yes Dad, I am happy and yes, he makes me happy. Everyone that knows us is happy for us and have threatened us both if one of us upsets the other one. We will soon know all about it." Jacob laughed and gave her a hug.

"So long as he makes you happy Sam, I'm happy."

"Thanks Dad"

"Ah there you two are, Cassie just pulled up." Jack walked outside grinning.

"Ok, we are coming Jack."

"Dad, what do you think of this place?"

"Big" they all laughed as they headed back inside and downstairs to the dining room.

"I know that."

"It's a wonderful house Jack and I can see why you both love this place."

"Well, we will show you the rest after dinner."

"Ok."

"Hey, wait for the rest of us" Jack walked into the kitchen where there was a table and six chairs.

"Well, I'm hungry Jack."

"So am I; drinks anyone?"

"Beer thanks Jack."

"Same here" Jacob added.

"Ok, beer it is."

Jack went to get Sam, Jacob and himself a beer and Cassie a soda before sitting down to enjoy their dinner. They talked about what had been going on and Cassie asked heaps of questions. After dinner, Sam cleared the table and got everyone a cup of coffee and Jacob tea, since Selmac didn't like coffee.

"So Dad, did you enjoy your pork ribs?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Selmac loved them to; the sauce left her with a little high at the moment" they all laugh.

"Come on Dad; let us show you the rest of the house."

They showed Jacob the rest of the house including downstairs where they had a game room with a wet bar and pool table and a spare bedroom and half bath. Once they had been through the house they played a couple of games of pool while continuing their conversation.

Sam disappeared up to Jacob's room and made up the bed for him and put clean towels in the bathroom and then she went back downstairs and made them all another hot drink. It was after nine when Cassie left to head home, leaving the three of them in the kitchen.

"Well, I better give Mark a call" Sam said as she picked up the cordless phone and took a deep breath before she dialed his number and put the phone to her ear. They could see that she was nervous and Jack was holding her hand, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi Mark, its Sam…. Why I'm calling? I've got some good news… no, I'm not back with Pete…. No, I'm not pregnant…. Can you come here; I would rather tell you in person…. Mark, please…. Mark, I would really rather tell you before everyone else finds out…. No, it has nothing to do with my work…. Mark, please."

Jack could see she was starting to cry so he took the phone out of her hand and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulder. She turned and cried against Jack's chest.

"Mark, this is Jack, now you listen to me. What Sam has to tell you is important… no Mark… listen, when I say important… no, it's got nothing to do with the Air Force… Well, why don't you come here and find out… it's to do with family, your family…. Well, you have two days to get your ass out here or you can find out on the news…. Ok, if you are going to be like that, you're the one who will end up with egg on your face" then he hung up and put the phone on the counter. Then he wrapped his other arm around Sam, while looking into Jacob's eyes.

"Well, now you know what happens every time Sam tries to talk to him and I don't like what it is doing to Sam" Jacob just nodded.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack looked down at Sam's face.

"I will be."

"Why don't we all turn in? It is going to be very busy for the next couple of days."

"True; I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, good night Jacob."

"Night Jack, Sam."

"Night Dad" Jacob left them alone and headed up stairs to his room.

Jack moved so he could look at Sam. When he could see her face, he gave her a kiss and then held her in his arms.

"Let's go to bed."

"Ok" They headed upstairs, turning off the lights as they headed to their bedroom. Once in bed, Sam snuggled up to Jack's side and they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.

Early the next morning Jacob woke up just after seven. He got up and went in to use the bathroom and he noticed the towels, shower gel, shampoo, tooth brush, tooth paste, shaving cream and razor on the bathroom counter. He smiled and after he relieved himself, he took a shower and put clean clothes on and had a shave. Once he was done, he went to check to see if Jack and Sam were awake.

He knocked lightly on the door and listened but there was no sound. He opened the door to see them snuggled in one another's arms still asleep so he closed the door and went down stairs to start making breakfast for the three of them.

Twenty minutes later Jack came into the kitchen, wearing his Simpson boxers and an Air Force tee shirt. Jacob raised an eyebrow when he saw what Jack was wearing.

"Morning Jack."

"Morning Dad, are those pancakes I smell?"

"Yep and they are almost done."

"Ok, I'll go and wake up sleeping beauty. She is grumpy in the mornings until she has her coffee."

"Really?" he said grinning. He knew that he was like that when he was Sam's age.

"Yeah, she getting bad and Daniel, too" Jacob chuckled.

"Some things will never change."

"True" Jack poured two cups of coffee.

"I'll be back."

"Ok" Jack walked out of the kitchen, calling back to Jacob,

"The whipped cream and maple syrup are on the top shelf in the fridge in the back left side" Jack yelled out.

'_He still remembers how I like my pancakes'_ Jacob said.

'**Yes he does and Samantha has them the same as you.'**

'_Yes and I know you like them too'_ Jacob smiled to himself while he finished cooking the pancakes.

'**Yes and it is your fault.'**

'_Well, you did tell me that every host had different tastes.'_

'**Yes, that is true.' **

When Jack arrived in their bedroom, Sam had just woken up and smiled when she saw Jack walk in the room. She sat up and got comfortable and then Jack sat on the bed and gave her a kiss before passing her a mug of coffee. Once she took a sip of the hot brew she relaxed.

"Mmm, what's that I can smell?" she asked.

"Me" He said grinning.

"Funny."

"Dad is cooking us pancakes for breakfast."

"Dad? Oh yeah, sorry I'm still half asleep" she took another mouth full and then she noticed what he was wearing.

"What was Dad's reaction when he saw you looking like that?"

"He just raised an eyebrow."

"So, no comment on this?" she pointed to what he was wearing.

"Nope."

"Ok, so how about a shower before getting dressed?"

"Sounds good to me" they finished their coffee before getting up and having their shower.

Afterwards, while Jack was shaving, Sam made their bed and straightened the room up before heading downstairs. Twenty minutes later Jack and Sam arrived in the kitchen, ready for breakfast. Jack poured them another cup of coffee while Sam gave Jacob a hug and kiss before sitting down at the table.

"Morning Dad, Selmac."

"Morning Sam. I hope you don't mind but you're out of orange juice sorry."

"Oh, were you looking for some more Dad?"

"Well, yeah."

Jack put the two hot cups down and walked over and opened the fridge door and bent over to pull out a two litre of bottle of orange juice and walked over to the table and put it down, with a grin on his face.

"We are always prepared Dad," Sam said, as she filled one of her pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup.

"I see, thanks" they talk during their breakfast. They had just finished when the phone rang. Sam answered it while Jack cleaned up.

"Carter."

"Colonel Carter, its General Landry, is Jack there?"

"Yes sir, hang on" she pulled the phone away.

"Jack, it's for you. It's your buddy General Landry" and she passed the phone to him and he gave her a kiss.

"Hank, what's up?"

"Sorry to call you at home Jack but some how the media has found out about Jacob being alive."

"What? Any idea where the leak came from?"

"None; everyone here was shocked when they found out. The only way for Jacob and Selmac to get here is have him beamed here and we will have to do something and fast."

"Ok, have the Odyssey on stand-by for the transporting."

"Will do and Daniel should be…" then there was a bright light and Daniel appeared in the kitchen.

"…there now."

"He just showed up. Thanks Hank, we will be there soon" then he hung up.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"A media frenzy; someone told them that Dad is alive."

"What?"

"Yeah, morning Daniel."

"Morning."

"Dad, when you are ready you go with Daniel while Sam and I drive to the base and meet you there."

"Ok Jack, just give me a minute."

"Sure" and Jacob went to get his coat.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I will be as soon as everything is sorted out with Dad" and then Jacob returned.

"Ok, ready."

"See you two at the base." Daniel said.

He held on to Jacob's arm and pushed a white stone and they were gone. Jack pulled Sam into his arms.

"Don't worry Sam, we will get through this."

"I know."

"Let's head to the base" they kissed before they finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and started it. They grabbed their coats and things and left for the base.

Fifteen minutes, as they arrived at the front gate they found that the media was milling around outside the front gate. When they finally got through the gates they headed inside the mountain. They headed to the first checkpoint and into the elevator. A few minutes later they walked into the briefing room and sat down.

"Well, I have spoken to the President and the Joint Chiefs about Jacob's return. There is going to be a press conference this afternoon and they want Jacob there and they also want you Jack, and Sam to be present also."

"When do we leave George?"

"Well, we will have to get Jacob here a new dress uniform and you two better go home and get yours."

"Ok, we might as well head home then and get them."

"Why don't you beam yourselves home? That way, at least, you won't have to face the media" Daniel said.

"Good idea" Jack and Sam stood up and held on to one another's hands and Daniel passed Jack the stone and then they were beamed away.

"I'll go and make some calls about your uniform Jacob."

"Thanks George" Hammond left to make a couple of calls, leaving the rest alone in the briefing room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So Daniel, Teal'c; I have read some of Sam's reports and it's amazing what you guys have been through together in the past three years."

"Yes, things have changed for all of us."

"I know; Hank told me about Vala and how she is interested in you Daniel." he said grinning.

"I don't know why she is so interested in me." Jacob chuckled.

"And Teal'c; you and Ishta? Good for you, at least you are both happy."

"Indeed we are but I do not get a chance to see her often, with the war that has been going on."

"I know Hank filled me in about what's going on here."

"Well, now you know Jacob."

"Thanks."

"I don't know if General Landry has told you but Dr Lam, who is the new CMO, is his daughter."

"What? You're joking?"

"Nope, we didn't know though until Jack told us."

"Wow, what is she like? I haven't met her yet."

"She is a bit like Janet in some ways, so watch out. She has her father's temper" Jacob chuckled.

"That reminds me of Sam; some times when she was young boy did she have a temper. My late wife Carroll said that she got it from me."

"We know what she's like Jacob."

"True" then suddenly there was a bright light and Jack and Sam appeared with their dress blues in hand.

"We're ready."

"George has gone to see what he can do about dress blues for me."

"Ok" then Hammond arrived.

"Jacob, there will be a uniform waiting for you when we arrive in Washington."

"Thanks, when do we leave?"

"Now; there is an SUV waiting on the surface, with an escort, to Petersen."

"Thanks, shall we go?" they stood up and walked out of the briefing room and walked to the elevators.

Ten minutes later they were in one of the Air Force SUV's, with tinted windows so the reporters couldn't take any pictures of them. Fifteen minutes later they were on board an Air Force jet and heading to Washington.

The three of them talked once the plane was in the air, until Major Paul Davis joined them and they started to talk about ideas about what to tell the media. Sam told him the idea she had thought of the day before. He already knew about the idea from when he had spoken to Hammond.

A few hours later they arrived at Andrew's Air Force base and were escorted into waiting SUV's to take them to the White House. Jack and Sam were in one and Jacob and Davis in the other. Jack was holding onto Sam's hand and he could see how nervous she was getting, so he leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Sam, you are going to be driving me crazy wearing your dress blues today" Sam blushed and turned to look at him and she gave him a smile and a kiss and whispered in his ear,

"I know what you mean because seeing you in your dress blues does the same to me".

She moved so she could look at him and looked down and licked her lips when she saw the bulge in his pants. She heard him groan and then looked up at him once again and he gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Jack."

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine."

"I know but I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Well, don't be; when we get home I'm going to run you a nice hot bath, just the way you like it" Sam smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Not alone I hope?"

"I hope not either" then they arrived at the White House.

Once their I.D's were checked, they were escorted to the Oval Office, where the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff were waiting for them. They all stood at attention and saluted the President and the Joint Chief's, who returned the salute.

"Ok, let's take a seat and talk over Colonel Carter's plan." they sat on the two sofas and chairs and talked for the next half-hour about Sam's plan.

Once they had covered everything, Jack, Sam and Jacob went to change into their dress blues. Ten minutes later they walked back into the Oval Office.

"Let's get this show on the road."

They all nodded and walked out of the office except for the President, who would be watching on the TV in his office. General Francis Maynard, Major Paul Davis, Jack and Sam walked outside to the Rose Garden, where the media was waiting for them. Jacob walked out last, with other Air Force personnel, standing toward the back until it was time to reveal himself. General Maynard walked up to the microphone as the press took pictures of him and the cameras were trained on him as he spoke.

"You have all heard the rumours about Major General Jacob Carter of the United States Air Force being alive and well, after his family and close friends thought he had passed away over two and a half years ago. His daughter, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter had been with him when he passed away."

At Mark's home his daughter was watching the news when she heard General Maynard mention Jacob and Sam's names and then she saw Sam in the background and was shocked.

"Mom, dad, come and have a look at this" Alice called out from the living room and they walked in to join her.

"What is it?"

"The General on the news is talking about grand dad and Auntie Sam."

"What? Turn it off." as he went to turn the television off he heard something which made him freeze on the spot.

"The news is, Major General Jacob Carter is, in fact, alive" then he turned his head and gave a nod and Jacob walked toward him as everyone gasped. The reporters went crazy, trying to all ask questions at the same time.

Mark and his family were shocked at the news and sat down and watched. Then he put his hand up and everyone went quiet; Jacob was standing next to Sam.

"General Carter was kidnapped three years ago while on holiday. The people that kidnapped him replaced him with another man who closely resembled him and after some plastic surgery, there was another Jacob Carter. That was the man that was buried two and half years ago. His body has been exhumed and examined and the man we now call John Doe, died from heart failure and from the tests that have been taken, he was a health male. Tests are still being run to try to find out that man's identify. General Carter was able to escape his kidnappers and managed to work his way to Colorado Springs, where his daughter lives. He was able to contact her and those friends who still live there today. If there are any questions you want to ask, please one at a time" and then he pointed to one reporter.

"General, how do you know that this is the real Jacob Carter and not another duplicate?" Sam stepped forward and General Maynard stepped aside.

"To answer your question, I do know my father. I only spent two days with John Doe; the man I thought was my father. He was a good actor before he died. This is my father; we have had DNA tests taking and they confirm that this is the real Jacob Carter, my father." Sam said smiling as she turned to look at him and he smiled back. Then she looked at Jack, before turning back to the media.

"General Carter; do you know why the kidnappers wanted you?" Jacob stepped forward and smiled.

"To make a copy of me" Sam smiled, trying not to laugh. The reporters chuckled and Jack grinned.

"Just joking; I think I've been hanging around General O'Neill too long. As for your question, I have no idea."

"Sir, how long have you known General O'Neill and which one is he?" Jack stepped forward and grinned.

"I'm General O'Neill and I've known General Carter for seven years."

"General O'Neill, is it true that while Colonel Carter was under your command you were lovers and it was kept hush, hush?"

"General O'Neill has been my CO and friend for eight years. Nothing untoward happened between us during those years. Three months ago after he was transferred here to Washington we decided to explore a relationship."

"How long have you been here General O'Neill?"

"Six months" Jack answered.

"What is your relationship with Colonel Carter?"

"Colonel Carter is my fiancé and, to your next question, the answer is no, she is not under my command any longer."

"General Carter, what is your reaction to this news?" Jacob grinned.

"I was shocked when I found out about it but I am happy because I know it has taken too long to get together and it's about damn time these two got their act together. The most important thing of all is that my daughter is happy at long last; they both are happy and so I'm happy."

"What about the age difference?"

"I don't give a damn about their ages. Sam's happiness is what counts and I know Jack makes her happy."

"What are you going to do, now that you're back?"

"First of all, I'm going to visit my son and his family and then I am going to do the most important thing for any father to do, walk his only daughter down the aisle and give her away on her wedding day, which I'm looking forward to doing. After that, who knows?"

"Do you think the kidnappers will be found?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

For the next half-hour there was one question after another, until it was time to move back indoors. They walked back to the Oval Office to see the President once again.

"Good work, people."

"Thank you sir" they all said.

"Now that that is over with we just have to hope that it has worked."

"Same here but I think the media bought it."

"True. Now that they know that you are alive General Carter we will get everything sorted out for you, including your pension."

"Thank you."

"Since it has been such a long day, you guys can beam back to the SGC."

"Thank you sir."

Jack, Sam and Jacob gathered their clothing and were beamed back to the SGC. Once they had changed out of the dress uniforms, they all went to the mess hall. They found Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell there having their dinner. They went to get theirs and joined them. They talked with them about the press conference for the next two hours before they left for home.

When they arrived home, Jack noticed that the light was flashing on the answering machine. He pushed the button to find that there were two messages; the first one was from Cassie, letting them know that she had seen them on TV and would talk to them soon and the second was from Alice, Sam's niece.

"Hi Auntie Sam, Uncle Jack, Grand dad; we all saw you on TV and I just can't believe that grand dad is alive. Even Dad was shocked when he saw you guys on TV. Anyway, I over heard him telling Mom that he was going to see you guys tomorrow. He is flying out at 0800 hours in the morning. Ok, I better go before they find out that I called you. I'm so happy, bye" then there was a beep and the machine let them know that there were no more messages. Jack turned to look at Sam and Jacob.

"Well… at least we know that he is coming."

"Yeah" Jack walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't step out of line tomorrow."

"Thanks Jack"

"I'll be right back" and Jack left Sam and Jacob alone for few minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sam, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I am Dad."

"Are you worried about what Mark is going to say?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry; everything is going to be alright."

"I know, thanks Dad" and they hugged.

"I'm off to bed, see you and Jack in the morning."

"Ok, night Dad."

"Night Sammie" then he headed upstairs to his room for the night.

A few minutes later Sam was lost in thought when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lips kissing her neck.

"Come with me" Jack whispered into her ear as he kissed it.

Sam turned around and Jack smiled as he held on to her hand and they headed upstairs, turning the lights off as they headed to their bed room for the night. When they arrived in their room, Sam closed the door and followed Jack into their bathroom. She saw the bath was filled with water and bubbles. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you this is just what I needed."

Jack slowly took Sam clothes off her as they kissed and at the same time Sam was removing Jack's clothes until they both were naked and they stepped into the tub and Jack turned the jets on. He looked at Sam, as he lay back, as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. He could see her relaxing for the first time in the days since Jacob cam back, alive.

He watched her as he always did whenever they were in the bath together. He still couldn't believe that, after nine years of knowing one another, they were finally together and soon Sam was going to be his wife. He thought about the first time they met, in the SGC briefing room; the way she challenged him to an arm wrestling match and the times that she had saved his life, as well as him saving hers.

They had been there for one another whenever one of them was in the infirmary, the fun times they had together all those years until she started seeing Pete, which lasted just over a year. He thought of the way he tried to move on when he started seeing Kerry, which didn't last long. Kerry had a fair idea that Jack's heart belonged to Sam.

Then he thought about the day that Jacob died and how he said that he would be there for her always and he had been when he had a chance. Even after his transfer to Washington, they tried to spend time together with Teal'c and Daniel and then Mitchell.

Then he asked her out one weekend that he was in town, just the two of them. A month later, after they had fallen in love with one house and decided to buy it, he proposed to her and she said yes right away. Half an hour later they signed the papers to buy the house.

They celebrated that night and shared the good news with family and friends. He remembered when Sam called Mark with the good news. He wasn't happy with the way Mark talked to Sam and getting her very upset. He was lost in thought until he felt a warm body lying on top of him and kissing him. When he came out of his thought's he looked into a pair of blue eyes and smiled.

"Are you ok Jack?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Care to share?"

"I was thinking about us and what we have been through together in the past nine years."

"Oh"

"Yeah, I'm so lucky to have you in my life Sam"

"Same here Jack" She leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"We had better get out since the water is starting to get cold" Jack said.

"Ok" she gave him a kiss before getting up and out first.

Jack turned the jets off and pulled the plug before standing up and getting out. Sam got them two bath sheets and passed one to him so they could dry off before doing their usual nightly routine before going to bed. Fifteen minutes later they were in bed snuggling in one another's arms and they fell asleep.

The next morning Jack awoke early and he gave Sam a kiss before getting out of bed. He went into use the bathroom and had a shave and brushed his teeth. He walked back into the bedroom to get dressed and watched Sam's sleeping for a few minutes before he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He walked downstairs and put the coffee maker on and while it was brewing he put on his boots and jacket and he went outside to get the morning paper. When he returned, he walked over to the radio and turned it on before getting himself a cup of coffee.

Once he had his coffee he sat down at the table and read the morning paper. He wasn't surprised to see the front page news. 'Retired Air Force General Alive', along with a picture of the three of them together, smiling for the camera. While he was reading the paper he was also listening to the news in the background. Ten minutes after he started reading the paper, Jacob came into the kitchen.

"Morning Jacob."

"Morning Jack; Sam is still asleep?"

"Yep; you made the headlines this morning." Jack showed him the front page.

"By tomorrow it will be old news" and he got himself a glass of orange juice before joining Jack at the table.

"True; so what do you want to do this morning, since we have a few days off?"

"Shopping for some new clothes for starts would be good."

"Ok, how about after breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me; do you know what time Mark's plane lands?"

"After 1100 this morning."

"Ok; does he know where Sam lives now?"

"Nope, we will have to meet him at the airport."

"Ok."

Jack passed the paper to Jacob and got up to start getting breakfast going. He had just finished making breakfast when Sam walked into the kitchen, wearing sweat pants and baggy top and slippers. She walked behind Jacob and gave him a hug and kissed him on the check.

"Morning Dad, Selmac."

"Morning kiddo, did you sleep well."

"Yep; don't you look handsome in this photo" Sam said, looking at the front page and grinning.

"Na, no I don't."

"What does Selmac think?"

"She agrees with you" Sam giggled and then she walked over to Jack and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"Morning."

"Morning beautiful." she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"So, what's cooking good looking?"

Jack noticed Jacob watching them and he raised an eyebrow and smiled at what Sam had just said.

"Breakfast."

"Sweet" she gave him a kiss and then went to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Sam, what do you think of the picture of Jack in his dress blues?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No but Selmac does."

"Ok, you asked for it. I think Jack looks hot, sexy and eatable in his dress blues." Jacob looked at Sam in shock. She was grinning and then looked at Jack, who was blushing.

"Really."

"Well, you did ask."

"Selmac is laughing at your answer right now. What about you Jack?"

"Who's asking?"

"Me."

"Ok, Sam in her dress blues; she is so hot and sexy in them, I'm glad the jacket is long on the uniforms" Sam bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh.

Jack walked over to the table and put down two plates before filling up his coffee mug and grabbing the third plate and sitting down at the table. Sam put out knives and forks and the toast that Jack had made along with butter and jam.

"How long Jack?"

"What?"

"How long have you had these feeling and thoughts of Sam in her dress blues?"

"Since the day she walked into the briefing room and challenged me to an arm wrestling match." now Sam was blushing.

"Ok, Sam?"

"Ever since I saw his photo and profile, during the flight to Colorado Springs and then, when I first saw him in person."

"I see."

They ate their breakfast while listening to the radio. Sam could tell that both her dad and Selmac were having a private talk. She looked over at Jack, who was watching Jacob and then back to Sam. After breakfast and everything was in the dishwasher, they relax for little while.

"So, what do you want to do Dad?"

"Go shopping; Jack and I have already had a talk about it."

"Ok, sounds good to me; when would you like to go into town?"

"Whenever you two are ready."

"Jack?" she looked at him.

"How about we get changed first?"

"Sure" they all got up and went to get changed before leaving the house.

Ten minutes later they were headed into town and they went to the mall to do some shopping together. Jack and Sam had their arms around each other as they walked into the mall.

"Where to first, Dad?" Sam asked.

"I do need some new clothes."

"Ok, this way" they headed to 'The Men's Wearhouse' shop, where they carried all types of men's clothing. Jacob looked at some of them and Sam noticed that he was looking at the prices.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Dad?" he stopped, turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you worried about the money side of things?"

"I haven't got much" Sam stepped forward and held his hands.

"Dad, I still have the money you left me when you… you know… died."

"Sam no; I left that for you."

"Dad, please? How about we call it a late birthday, early Christmas present all at once? How does that sound?"

"I don't know Sam."

"Please?" she gave him the sad, puppy dog look she used when she was a child and he laughed.

"Ok, ok you win" she gave him a hug and smiled.

"I can't resist it Jack when she gives me 'the' look. I always give in." Jack laughed.

"The sad, puppy dog look?"

"Not you too?" Jack nodded and when Sam and Jacob pulled apart she was smiling again.

"Ok; now what is it that you like Dad?"

Jacob showed them what he and Selmac liked but he wasn't too sure. Sam took charge and made him go and try the clothes on. While they were waiting next to the changing rooms,

"Sam, you can be one mean Colonel."

"Thanks" they noticed people looking at them and whispering to one another but they didn't care. When Jacob came out of the dressing room, he was wearing pants and a shirt.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Hot Dad" Sam said and Jacob looked in the mirror and then noticed people looking at them.

"You think so?"

"Yep, hang on" Sam walked over to where the jerseys were hanging and returned with four of them.

"Here, try this one Dad."

She handed him one of the woolen jerseys and he put it on and nodded.

"It's nice and warm and comfortable and I like the colour."

He was wearing black pants with a light blue shirt and a navy blue jersey.

"Ok; try the others."

"Ok" Jacob went to get changed into something else.

Jack walked through the shop to where the jackets and wallets were. He picked up a caramel brown leather jacket and a tan leather wallet and then returned to where Sam was waiting. She saw what he had picked up, smiled and nodded.

When Jacob walked out wearing something else, he looked in the mirror and nodded. An hour later they walked up to the counter with all the clothing Jacob wanted to buy and while the sales lady was totaling up everything, Jack put the jacket and wallet on the counter. Sam pulled out her credit card to pay for everything.

Once they were done they went to the shoe shop so Jacob could buy some new shoes since he only had the one pair that he had bought a few days earlier. When they were finished shopping they stopped in the food court to get a cup of coffee before continue their shopping. An hour later they were on their way to the airport to meet Mark. They found a parking space in short term parking and they still had a few minutes to spare.

"What would you guys like for lunch today?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Dad?"

"Mexican would be fine by me. It's been a long time since I had any." Sam giggled and Jack smiled and shook his head.

They got out of the car and headed into the terminal to find out which flight Mark was on. When they found out that his plane had just landed and which gate it was at, they walked to the gate. Jack and Sam were holding hands and Jacob was walking next to Sam.

When they arrived, they had to wait for a minute before the passenger's started walking through the double doors. Jacob and Sam looked out for Mark and then they saw him. When he saw his father and sister, he was still in shock at what he had seen on TV the day before and then he saw his future brother in law standing next to them. He walked over to them and he looked at Jacob and then they hugged one another not knowing that a reporter was taping the whole thing.

"Dad" when they pulled apart.

"Yes son, it me… the real me."

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks, I've had better days" then he turned to Sam then at Jack and then back to Sam.

"Mark, I know what you are going to ask. The answer is yes, I am very happy with Jack."

"Sam, what about what happened with Pete?"

"I thought I could move on with my life but I was wrong. I'm sorry if I hurt him Mark."

"Is that why it took you two weeks to answer his question?"

"Yes."

"How long did you take to answer General O'Neill?"

"Two seconds."

"Are you sure you are happy?" Sam laughed and they hugged.

"You are getting as bad as Dad here and yes, I am happy Mark. I'm going to marry the man I love even if he has got weird tastes but I don't care. I'm used to his quirks and Dad likes him, so that surely counts for something."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for being an ass."

"Hey, all you Carters are asses" Jack said and they looked at him.

"Jack, do you want me to kick your ass and then you can sleep in the spare room tonight?"

"Ah, no, sorry Sam, Dad, Mark."

"Jack, you will never change. You are always putting your foot in your mouth. How you made it to General I'll never know" Jacob said, grinning.

"Hey, at least I'm honest; not like some people like Shanahan" and they all looked at him.

"Jack we made a promise, no secrets."

"I know but not here. Let's go home."

"I was going to book a hotel room."

"We know and we took care of it." Sam said and they went to pick up Mark's bag and headed to the car.

"Mark, do you like Mexican?"

"Yes, I love Mexican."

"Sweet. Why don't we go and grab some lunch, since it is almost lunch time. Oh and Mark, it's Jack not General O'Neill."

"Ok" they walked out to the parked car.

Once everyone was in they headed to a Mexican restaurant for some lunch. Since it wasn't very busy, they sat down and ordered their meal. Once the waitress was gone, they started to talk.

"Ok Jack, what were you saying before about Pete?" Mark asked and Jack turned and held on to Sam's hand.

"Sam, after I was transferred to Washington I found out George didn't know. It was that Shanahan had asked a friend of his from the FBI to do a background check on you. Don't worry, he didn't get much."

"When did this happen?"

"The mission we were on; the one where he was injured" Sam was shocked.

"What? How long have you known Jack?"

"I found out the day before Dad showed up. I did some of my own investigating and that is when I found out who wanted the information."

"Is that why you were catching the later flights home when you came here, you were finding out who it was?"

Some nights Jack arrived at the SGC an hour or two late from Washington.

"Yes; I wasn't happy when I found out that it was him. I'm sorry Sam." they looked into one another's eyes and then they hugged and kissed.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When I got back but that was put aside when Dad arrived."

"I understand" and they kissed one more time. Their drinks arrived and the waitress left them alone.

"Sam, I had no idea that Pete would do something like that."

"Mark, it's ok, that is the past. Right now I'm thinking about the future."

"So, where are you living now?"

"Mark, you are going to love the place. We have five acres with a beautiful two story home which we are renovating and it's almost finished. It was originally a five bedroom and four bathroom house with a double garage. The front of the house looks like a two story but the back it's a three story house. You're going to love it."

"Is that were you are going to get married?"

"Yes Mark, it is. By the time Jack and I get married the renovations will be done and there will be nine bedrooms, nine bathrooms, living room, a large kitchen/family room, dining room, an office, a game room and office on the ground floor and a triple garage."

"Wow, you two must have had a lot of money?"

"Well, with Jack's promotion came a hefty pay increase and we sold both of our houses as well. We put all of the money from the sale of the houses and, with Jack's inheritance and the accumulated interest there was enough to pay for the house in cash as well as pay for the renovations. As for the wedding, we have been saving up together for it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow."

They enjoyed their lunch while talking some more. Mark even showed Jacob new photos of the kids. Jacob couldn't believe how much he had missed during the past three years. He missed watching his grand children grow up and he don't know if Jack and Sam were going to have any.

After lunch Jack paid the bill and them they left for Jack and Sam's place. On the way they stopped at the grocery stone to get a few things before continuing home. When they arrived Mark could see why Sam loved the place.

Once they were inside, Jack took care of the groceries while Jacob sorted out his new clothes and Sam showed Mark to his room. She had made up the bedroom and the bathroom that morning. She and Mark talked while in the bedroom.

"Sam, I can see that you are happy but why did it take you and Jack so long to get together?"

"Our work for one thing and he was my CO. Now that I'm not under his command any longer we can get married."

"As long as he makes you happy."

"He has always made me happy; ever since we meet."

"That's good. What can you tell me about my future brother in law?"

"Why don't you ask him? Come on, let me show you the rest of the house, even though it is a mess with the renovations going on at the moment. They will be finished next week."

Sam showed Mark the house and what had been done to the house and even showed him their bedroom. She showed him the back of the house, where Jack had proposed to her and where they were planning on having the wedding. While they were outside talking, Jacob and Jack were watching them from inside.

"It's hard to believe how much they have grown up and how much I have missed out of their lives."

"I know what you mean Jacob. I was hardly home when Charlie was growing up" Jacob turned to look at Jack.

"Are you and Sam planning on having any childen?" Jack turned to look at Jacob.

"Yes, we are and we are going to start working on that as soon as we are married. As for how may kids, we are still negotiating on that one."

"How many do you want Jack?"

"Three, Sam wants four." Jacob chuckled.

"I know the feeling; when Carroll and I were married I wanted four and she wanted three. When Sam was a year old we tried again but after a year of trying Kath found out that she couldn't have any more children. If she did, it would kill her."

"I am sorry to hear that. Did they know what the cause was?"

"After Sam was born Carroll had started hemorrhaging. It took them a few hours until they could get everything under control. They told her if she did have another child she might die or both mother and baby might die."

"Does Sam know this?"

"No, neither of them know about it."

"At least you two did have two children together" Jacob smiled.

"True" Jack went to put the coffee maker on and then walked outside to where Sam and Mark were talking.

"Hey" they turned around and Sam smiled at Jack.

"Would you two like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

"Mark?"

"Thanks Jack; where's Dad?"

"In the dining room."

"Ok; Sam was telling me about the up coming wedding and that some important people are going to be here for it."

"Yes and the security is going to be very tight on that day."

"Why?"

"As you said, some very important people are going to be here. You will find out who if you and the family want to come. The invitation is still open, you know."

"Sam and I were talking about that, and yes we will be here for it."

"Sweet; let's go inside and have a drink and talk some more about the wedding."

"Ok" they walked back into the house to find that Jacob had made everyone a drink. Sam took out a package of cookies and they sat around the dining room table talking about the wedding.

Mark stayed with them for three days before returning to San Diego to tell his family about what had happened. Jack was back to beaming back and fourth between Washington and the SGC.

SG1 and Jacob went through the gate to one of the Tok'ra bases. The Tok'ra were stunned when they saw Jacob after all these years. Selmac did most of the talking while they were there, catching up on what had been going on during the time they were gone. Jacob decided to stay with them for a few days to catch up.

A week later the house was completed and the swimming pool was in and the landscaping was complete.

Three days later it was hens and bucks night for Jack and Sam. Everyone enjoyed themselves and there were lots of hangovers the next day.

Two days before the wedding Jacob returned to the SGC to help with the wedding preparations, as well as getting his dress blues cleaner and pressed. He also saw Sam's wedding dress for the first time. He was happy and he could tell that Sam was happy.

It had been busy for days at the Carter-O'Neill home, with people going back and fourth getting everything set up. The big marquee was put up and then the tables and chairs were delivered.

The day before the wedding, the tables and chairs were all set up in the marquee and chairs were set up for the out door wedding itself. Jacob used Sam's SUV to pick up Mark and the family and the kids gave him a big hug when they saw him. They all smiled and the rest of the family gave him a big hug before getting their bags and leaving the airport, heading back to the house. When they arrived, Jacob showed them to their rooms.

Jacob had gone to see how everything was going out back and he watched as Jack snuck up on Sam, wrapping his arms around her from the back and kissing her neck before he whispered something into her ear. Sam was just finishing putting the artificial flowers over the archway when he came up to her.

The kids came up along side Jacob and watched with Jacob. Sam turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck and they kissed and then they all heard,

"Geez, didn't you two get enough smooching for one day?" and they pulled apart.

"What; are you jealous because I'm marrying the most beautiful, smart, sexy woman in the galaxy, who can also kick your ass Ferretti?" and Ferretti laughed.

"Yeah, well at least she didn't challenge me to arm wrestling when we first met."

"Very funny."

Then Jack gave Sam a kiss before going to check on a few things in the marquee tent. Jacob and the kids walked over to Sam. She stopped when she sensed a presence and turned to look around. She smiled when she saw her father, niece and nephew.

"Hey, everything looks great here Sam."

"Thanks Dad" and the kids gave Sam a hug.

"Auntie Sam, did you challenge General O'Neill to an arm wrestling when you first met him?"

"Yes I did, when he told me he likes women but not scientists."

"But, he is marrying one tomorrow."

"True. What do you think of the house?"

"It's really cool Auntie Sam."

"Thanks" then Ferretti walked up.

"Hello."

"Hello" the kids said at the same time.

"Sam where are the table clothes?"

"In the boxes in the game room."

"Thanks" then he left to get them.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Ah, nope. I am just finishing up here and then we can go and get ready since we are all going out to dinner."

"Ok." they talked while Sam finished up. She had just finished when Jack came up to them.

"Hey, it looks great."

"Thanks Jack; let's go and get ready."

"Come on, guys."

They headed back inside and changed before leaving. Ferretti and his team were going to make sure everything was finished before heading on home themselves. Half an hour later Jack, Sam and the rest of the Carter family arrived at the 'Craftwood Inn', where they're pre-wedding dinner was being held.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

George, Hank, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie were already at the restaurant, waiting for them. Once everyone had a drink, they went into the private dining room that Sam had booked a month ago. They talked while checking out the menu.

A waitress walked in and started taking their appetizer orders. Once they had ordered, she left them alone to chat until their appetizers were ready. Three hours later they were having coffee or hot chocolate with marshmallows. Since the next day was going to be very busy, they had an early night. Once outside Jack and Sam hugged and kissed before Sam left with Cassie for the night. The others left themselves for their own homes for the night.

The next morning, Cassie and Sam left for the 'Antlers Hilton Hotel' with Sam's overnight bag and her wedding dress and Cassie's bride's maid dress. Once they had checked in and left their things in the room, they left to go to the beauty parlour to have facials, manicures and pedicures. Sam had been having bi-weekly facials since she and Jack had gotten engaged so that she would look her best. After that they had their hair and make up done.

Jack and the rest of the family were all up and had just finished their breakfast when the caterers arrived from the 'Antlers Hilton Hotel'. They started getting the cutlery, plates, wine glasses laid out in place settings on the already set up tables. The florist arrived an hour later with the table centre pieces and the flowers for the chairs set up for the wedding ceremony.

By the time they were done with their hair and make up it was lunch time and they went back to the hotel where they had something light to eat and drink. Then they got dressed for the wedding. Jack and the others also had a light lunch before they got dressed themselves and before people started arriving for the wedding.

When Cassie was dressed she helped Sam into her dress and helped her put on her veil and then they were ready. They went down to the hotel lobby to wait for the limo. Cassie looked out the front door and saw the limo arrive. They left the hotel and entered the waiting limo. Sam noticed that there were two black SUV's, one in front of the limo and one behind. She saw the driver and passenger of the one behind them and knew that they were from the SGC. She gave them a smile and a wave and they gave her the thumbs up.

Jack and Jacob were in their dress blues when an Air Force security detail and the Secret Service agents arrived at the house. They were everywhere. Ten minutes later the guests started arriving; they had to be checked before they were allowed to proceed to the back of the house.

Fifteen minutes later the President and First Lady, General Hammond, and the Joint Chiefs arrived followed by the ambassadors and their wives. After they talked for a few moments Jack looked over to the entrance and smiled when he saw Bra'tac and two other Jaffa arrived, dressed in earth clothes. They were there to represent the Free Jaffa.

After the greeting they talk for a while before Teal'c took them to their seats. A few minutes later three Tok'ra arrived and Jacob and Selmac were shocked to see them wearing Earth clothes. Within half an hour everyone had arrived and were seated. It was time to begin.

Jack and Daniel walked up to the front, where the minister was waiting. Jacob was waiting around at the front of the house, with the bouquets for Sam and Cassie. A couple of minutes later the limo pulled up and he smiled.

When the door opened and Cassie got out first, Jacob looked at what she was wearing. She had on a cranberry L'amour satin two piece A-line dress with a strapless, lace-up bodice with scattered beading and asymmetrical pleats. Her hair was done up so it look like she had a perm and she was wearing a pearl and rhinestone tiara.

"Cassie, you look beautiful."

"Thank you but I am nothing compared to Sam."

Jacob passed her the red and white lily teardrop bouquet and then turned to help Sam out of the limo.

"Oh Sam, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Dad" she said smiling.

Sam was wearing matte satin gown with beaded embroidery lace at the bodice and a silk organza scalloped skirt with a 96" cathedral train. Her hair was a bit longer and styled back so it framed her face, with pearl flower/rosettes embroidered on the headband and a triple veil with it.

"Shall we go?"

Jacob passed Sam her white rose teardrop bouquet and they walked around to the back of the house. Once Sam's train was straightened and the veil over her face, Jacob gave the signal and the music started. Cassie walked down the aisle first until she reached the front.

Jack couldn't believe how much she had changed over the year's since they had brought her back to Earth and how she had turned into the beautiful young woman in front of him. He wished that her parents and Janet could be here to see her now; to see what she had become.

Then the music changed and everyone stood up and watched as Jacob, in his dress blues, walked Sam down the aisle to the altar. Jack turned to see Sam walking towards him, smiling at him and he returned the smile. Even Jacob smiling and when they reached the altar, Jacob put her hand into Jacks, gave her a kiss and sat down next to Mark and the family.

Half an hour later they were pronounced husband and wife. Everyone cheered them on and then they all got up and congratulated them. After the photos were taken they joined their guest's and everyone enjoyed themselves; laughing, joking, eating, drinking, and having a wonderful time together.

Later that evening Jack and Sam left the reception just after one in the morning to return to the 'Antlers Hilton Hotel' for their wedding night.

Late the next morning they went home to get their bags packed and to say good bye to everyone who was still at the house, before leaving for the airport for their honeymoon.

They spent three-weeks touring Ireland, enjoying themselves before returning to Colorado Springs. Nine months later Sam gave birth to Jacob Brian (Jack's grandfather's name) O'Neill. He had blue eyes and brown hair. Jack was very happy that he was being given a second chance at being a father. Fifteen months after Jacob was born, Grace Carroll O'Neill was born with brown eyes and blond hair.

Two months after Grace was born, the Ori were defeated, thanks to one of the Ancients and Sam building a weapon to defeat them. This weapon was also used to defeat the Wraith ships that had entered the Milky Way galaxy two months prior. After the Ori were defeated, Sam was promoted to full Colonel.

Family and friends were there when for her promotion ceremony and she was also presented with the Air Force Medal of Honor, for risking her life to save other people and aliens. A year later Sam gave birth to Richard Charles O'Neill (Richard was Sam's cousin, who had died five years before in a car accident. He was the same age as she and they had been close).

Everyone was happy for them and every time something good happened to the family there was a barbecue at the O'Neill's. A year later Cassie graduated at the top of her class from medical school; everyone was there for her graduation and she was offered a job at the Air Force Academy hospital and the SGC since she had joined the A Air Force. She accepted the job and everyone was thrilled about it.

Three months later George Hammond retired and Jack took over his job and was promoted to Lt. General making Jacob a bit jealous now that his son in law out ranked him. But Jack didn't care and he joked about it, as he always did, and Jacob understood that Jack didn't care about ranks.

Three months later Sam gave birth to twins, George Daniel and Janet Rose O'Neill. (Rose was Jack's grandmother's name). Everyone was happy with the latest additions to the family. Six months after their birth Jack retired so he could spend more time with his young family.

Three months after Jack retired Sam found a way to defeat the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy. A joint force of Tok'ra, Free Jaffa, Tau'ri and Asgard ships headed to Atlantis with two Earth ships with the weapons on board and Asgard transporters on board each of the other ships.

Three weeks later they arrived at Atlantis and with the puddle jumper ships help they were able to find most of the hive ships and used Sam's device to work out the rotation of their shields. As soon as they had the sequences they transported a naquadah bomb onto the hive ship and it was equipped with a twenty second timer. They then moved to a safe distance to watch the first ship blow up, with the shock wave taking out all of the smaller ships. Sam was with them and saw it work. She was pleased and wished Jack was there to see it but she taped it for home. Since her plan worked, all of the other ships knew what to do and found the other hive ships and planted bombs on them as well.

Two weeks later the two Earth ships headed back to Earth with one of the ZPM's that had been found on a planet they could no longer sustain human life because of toxic gases. Sam went through the gate back to Earth and when she stepped on to the ramp she smiled when she saw Daniel, Jacob and others, including Jack, who was at the bottom of the ramp. She opened her arms,

"I'MMM back" she said with a grin on her face. Jack ran up the ramp and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Welcome home, Sam."

"Thanks Jack" then they pulled apart. By that time everyone on base had found out who had arrived through the gate.

"Well Sam, what happened?" Daniel asked. By then it seemed that everyone on base was in the gate room.

"We kicked ass; well, more like blown the Wraith asses to hell and gone. In the two weeks I was in the Pegasus galaxy over two hundred hive ships were destroyed. My computer program worked but we went overboard with the naquadah but I don't care. Now the Wraith were worried; they know that we now know their weak spots. The Free Jaffa, Tok'ra and the Asgard are staying there for now to help out where needed.

Our two ships are coming home with a ZPM that we can use to send supplies and weapons through to help them. I spoke to Dr Weir and we both agreed that Atlantis will continue to be the main target for the Wraith. Just before I came home their deep space tracker had picked up at least forty hive ships heading for Atlantis, so we still have a lot of work to do. We need to contact all our allies and get as much naquadah as possible and we have bombs to build and not much time to do it."

"How long, Sam?" Jack asked.

"Twenty-three days; our ships will be back in twenty two days if all goes well." Hank was standing next to Jack..

"We better get to work then people and welcome home Colonel."

"Yes sir" Jack kissed her again.

"Jack, take your wife home; I don't want her on this base for three days."

"But sir?"

"By the time you get back Colonel we will have everything you will need to make your bombs."

"Yes sir" Jack took Sam to see Cassie, who was happy to see Sam back safe and sound.

After her post ops and shower, Jack took her home for a few hours before going to pick up the kids who she had missed while she was away. As soon as they arrived home, he took her up to their bedroom where they made passionate love. They had missed this and craved for it while they had been apart for the two weeks. They were alone, together, for four hours before they had to get up and dress and pick up the kids, who were very happy to see their mother again.

Three days later Sam returned to the SGC to start building the bombs, as well as submitting her report on what had happened at Atlantis. When the two Earth ships arrived with the ZPM, Sam and her staff had finished building fifty naquadah enhanced bombs. Once she had the ZPM hooked up they dialed Atlantis and spoke to Dr Weir and then sent the supplies and the bombs through to them. Once everything had been sent, Dr Weir confirmed everything had been received and gave her thanks to them and then the gate shut down.

The next day the Wraith hive ships arrived and sent their Dart ships to Atlantis. The Free Jaffa and the Tok'ra used their death gliders to destroy these small ships, while the cloaked Asgard ships and the puddle jumpers were headed to the hives. They were able to plant ten bombs before moving to a safe distance and warning the others to get away from the hive ships before the ten bombs blew up. When the bombs did blow up they took the other hive ships, as well as their Darts, with them.

The mother ships used the Asgard transporting devices to beam up their pilots to the mother ships, before raising their shields just before the bombs went off. Everyone on Atlantis cheered; the hive ships had been destroyed, with no casualties on the allies' part. An hour later they dialed Earth to give them the good news and describe what had happened. They were excited that Atlantis was safe once again.

A few weeks later Sam was working in her lab on one of the Wraith blood samples she had, to see if she could find something that would kill them but wouldn't affect humans, plants or animals. She found a way to turn all of the Wraith into humans on the outside. She developed a gas and tried it on one of the samples and then checked the results. It weakened the blood sample so it came close to human properties. She then tried the gas on a sample she had of Wraith skin and it transformed the skin into human skin.

Three days later she put a drop of the gas treated blood sample into one of the blood samples and watched what happened. She was shocked to see the Wraith sample turn into human. She then took a sample of her own blood and tried it with the gas; there was a slight reaction for a minute then nothing.

She split the sample up and then she took two drops of it and put them into the fresh Wraith blood and watched what happened. She smiled when it turned human. Then she noticed some thing else was happening to it. She did some checking and was shocked at the results; the blood samples age went from forty-five down to forty-two.

She made up ten gas cylinders and completed her reports before heading to the control room. Jack ran into her since he was going to pick her up from work. She told him about what had happened and what she had done. He was happy that she had found an answer to destroying the Wraith once and for all. When she reached the control room, she dialed Atlantis and told Dr Weir what she had discovered and sent the report and a copy of the experiments through to her.

Dr Weir told Sam that she would contact her in a few days and then the gate shut down. Three days later Dr Weir came through the gate and met with the top brass, to discuss using a human who was willing to be a lab rat, since they were holding two Wraiths, alive. They ok'ed it and the word went out for volunteers. Jack volunteered, without telling Sam, since she was off world for three days. He went to Atlantis with Dr Weir and the gas cylinders.

When Sam returned with SG1, she found out what Jack had done; she asked permission to go to Atlantis so she could be with him. General Landry granted her request. Daniel and Teal'c wanted to go as well so he let them. Two hours later they arrived in Atlantis and went to see Jack; they were shocked to find him in a room with the Wraith. Dr Weir told them what was going on.

Sam wanted it to stop but it was too late; she watched as the Wraith put his hand on Jack's chest and she screamed out his name. He looked up, in pain, to see Sam looking down at him and then the Wraith let go, stepped back, looked at Jack and then he collapsed on the floor, screaming. They watched him turn into a human and then a minute later Jack collapsed.

Sam started to run down the steps but Teal'c grabbed her arm and then she looked at what he was looking at. They were shocked; Jack was changing and he was starting to look younger. Then the medical team went in and took them both to the infirmary to be checked over. Once they were finished, Sam was by Jack's side.

Two hours later Jack woke up and Sam started with him but he pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest. While Sam was staying with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c watched, with Dr Weir, Dr. Becket and some other staff as they put both the Wraith and human Wraith in to one room. The Wraith started feeding on the human wraith and everyone was amazed as they watched what happened to the Wraith; it turned into a human.

They were thrilled that it had worked. They picked up the two bodies and transported them to the Wraith home world and we able to leave before the Wraith tried were able to stun Teal'c and Colonel Shepherd. When they returned they went to see Jack and Sam. Dr Weir told them that it had worked and they were going to need more of the gas so they could immunize everyone on Atlantis first and then start do the same on the other populated planets in the Pegasus galaxy.

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Shepherd, Dr Weir, McKay, Dr. Becket and four others were the first to be exposed to the gas. Once it was over they all stayed in the same room for an hour before they could leave and then be checked out. Once they got the all clear, Sam went to look for Jack; she found him in the mess hall, eating cake.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss before sitting down. They talked for half an hour before they headed back to Earth. Daniel wanted to stay to study some Ancient writings and Sam let him. Teal'c returned to Earth with them.

One month later Sam sent five hundred gas canisters to Atlantis. Dr Weir reported back to her that the Wraith were turning into humans. An Atlantis patrol had found twelve Wraith nests, with young. They used small naquadah bombs that Sam had built, just in case they found any more and needed to blow them up.

Two weeks later Sam was promoted to Brigadier General and her family, friends and Earth's allies were all happy for her. Two years later the entire race of Wraiths were either dead or had been turned into humans.

Not long after that Sam retired. The Wraith threat was gone and she wanted to spend more time with Jack and her family. Jacob decided to move back to Earth so he could spend more time with his family since he still had a lot of catching up to do. Mark and his family moved to Colorado Springs when the kids entered collage.

Jack and Sam had a guest house built on their property for Jacob so that he could be with them but still have his own space. He was thrilled and the kids were happy that there grandfather was close to them. They spent lots of time together, along with friends and family for holidays, birthdays and wedding anniversaries. They were all one big happy family.

The end


	12. Chapter 12

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Clones**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
